RYFAM Mistresses Take Uncle Shawn To The Cabin
by nsew5000
Summary: Maya And Riley Take Shawn To The Cabin


It was the first week of August. Cory was going to attend a School Administrator Conference in Atlanta, GA. Since Ava and Auggie had moved to their own Condo next to Maya and Riley he didn't want Topanga to stay home alone, so he suggested she go to Philadelphia to stay with Kerrie and Morgan, and to visit his parents while he was gone.

Topanga agreed to go to Philadelphia and Morgan suggested that she bring Katy with her. Topanga and Katy agreed and at a family dinner with Ava and Auggie, Katy and Shawn, and Maya and Riley they told everyone about their planned trip while Cory was away. Auggie asked: "But what about Shawn?" Maya looked at Riley who nodded Yes to her: "Ok, Riley and I will take Shawn up to the Cabin for the time everyone is away. We could use some time off too.

Shawn chuckled at them: "Neither of you drives, so I will be taking you to the Cabin." Riley smiled: "No Uncle Shawn, Maya and I will plan everything, make the menus and buy the groceries, and cook the meals. And we will let you rest and relax." Shawn nodded his head Yes: "Ok, that sounds great, you two can take me to the Cabin."

A few days later Katy, Maya, Riley, Shawn, and Topanga were at the airport to see Cory off. Then they took Katy and Topanga to the train station for their trip to Philadelphia. After that, the three drove up to the Cabin in upper New York state. It was only a two-hour drive and they arrived just before Noon.

They unpacked everything and Maya and Riley prepared lunch. Shawn just relaxed in his easy chair watching them make lunch. And he liked what he was seeing. Both Maya and Riley were wearing matching short shorts with short tops that exposed their midriffs, and sandals. Both Maya and Riley saw Shawn catching peeks at them. They just smiled at each other as Maya whispered to Riley: "We have him all to ourselves. And he is going to enjoy making us happy." Riley whispered back: "Let's start with a swim in the lake after lunch. Then tonight we will start the games." Maya kissed Riley: "He is so going the enjoy this weekend as our Slave."

After Maya and Riley had cleared the lunch dishes and cleaned the kitchen, they suggested to Shawn that they all go for a swim and lie on the beach that afternoon. Shawn agreed that it was a good idea. The ladies went to change into their swimwear, as Shawn did too. They returned to the living room with robe-type garments that covered them from neck to knees and sandals, so Shawn did not know what their swimwear looked like. He was bare-chested with a towel over his shoulder and he wore a boxer type swimsuit and sandals. The beach and lake were only fifty feet from the Cabin and there were chaise lounges already on the beach.

They went to the beach and swan in the lake and rested as they lied down to improve their tans. Maya and Riley both unfastened the straps of the bikini tops to avoid tan lines. They both saw Shawn glimpse at their exposed side-boobs. And they noticed a movement in his swimsuit. Maya whispered to Riley: "Are you ready to do it?" Riley blushed and nodded Yes. They both took off their tops completely and stared at Shawn as he tried to remain calm. But he just stared at their naked breasts as there was much more movement in his swimsuit. They spent the rest of the afternoon on the beach. When they left the beach, Maya and Riley put their tops back on.

After their dinner Shawn, still wearing his swimsuit asked: "What is on the agenda for tonight. You told me you were planning all of the activities this week." Maya chuckled and Riley blushed. Both ladies shouted: "Strip High-Card!" He chocked on the sip of his drink: "Are you two serious?" They both giggled at his reaction: "We are completely serious. Don't you want to play cards with us?" Shawn just stared at them, unable to speak. Riley took his hand and guided him over to sit at the kitchen table while Maya went and got a deck of cards.

The ladies sat down across from him. Maya calmly explained the rules: "Simple game. We each receive a card and the person with the highest-ranked card is the winner. Aces are the high cards in this game. The person with the lowest-ranked card takes off an article of clothing. Shoes count as a single pair. Any questions?" Shawn just continued to stare at them, but nodded No? Riley then suggested: "Wouldn't be more fun if we all go and get dressed like we are going out to dinner or something. I mean right now Maya and I have only two articles on, and you have only your swimsuit." Maya stood up and took Riley's hand and walked to their room. Shawn went to his room.

When they returned, Maya told Shawn: "Ok, we each are wearing a blouse, bra, shorts, panties, and sandals." Shawn told them: "I'm wearing a shirt, a t-shirt, shorts, boxers, and sandals." Maya shuffled the deck and gave each one card, face up. And she announced the card rank: Shawn a 4, Riley a King, and me a King. Shawn took off his shirt and placed it on the table. Maya dealt again: Shawn an Ace, Riley a 10, and me a 3. Maya took off her blouse and put it on top of Shawn's shirt. Maya dealt again: Shawn a 4, Riley a Jack, me a 6. Shawn took off his t-shirt. Maya dealt again: Shawn an 8, Riley a 7, and me a 5. Maya pulled off her shorts and added them to the pile. Maya dealt again: Shawn a Jack, Riley a 5, and me a 10. Riley took off her blouse and put it on the pile.

Riley then said: "Hey, wait, where is the champagne? We should be drinking some champagne with each round." Maya agreed and Shawn got up and got a bottle of champagne out of the refrigerator and brought it and 3 flutes back to the table. He opened the bottle and filled the flutes. They all raised their flute and took a drink.

Maya resumed dealing: Shawn a 4, Riley a 9, and me a 6. Shawn stood and pulled off his shorts. Maya continued the deal: Shawn a 3, Riley a 2, and me a 7. Riley stood and slid her shorts off and added them to the pile. Maya dealt again: Shawn an Ace, Riley a 9, and me an 8. Maya slipped her sandals off and left them on the floor.

Riley interrupted: "Ok the count is Maya has only her bra and panties, Shawn has his boxers and sandals, and I have my bra, panties, and sandals. Time for more champagne. Everyone took another drink.

Maya shuffled the deck. She then dealt the next hand: Shawn a 6, Riley a Queen, and me a 4. Maya blushed as she took off her bra and added it to the pile. Shawn's eyes grew bigger. Riley licked her lips. Maya dealt the next hand: Shawn a Jack, Riley a 9, and me a 2. Riley told everyone to take a drink. Then Maya stood up, slipped her panties off and stood naked in front of her Dad and her wife. This time both Riley and Shawn licked their lips.

Maya spoke: "Ok, just you two now." She dealt again: Shawn a 6 and Riley a King. Shawn slipped off his sandals and left them on the floor. Maya dealt again: Shawn a 5, Riley a 10. Shawn stood and pulled his boxers off. He stood in front of his daughter and her wife naked. Except he still was wearing his Chastity Device. Maya looked at Riley with questioning eyes.

Riley took a sip of her champagne as she thought. She finally told them both: "The Chastity Device counts too. Deal the cards, Maya." Maya dealt again: Shawn an 8, Riley a Jack. Riley looked at Maya and then Shawn: "Ok, I win! And we will make you a Deal Uncle Shawn. Everyone took another drink of champagne, waiting to hear Riley's "Deal."

Riley walked over to Shawn and pulled him to the sofa and pushed him down. She stood in front of him: "Uncle Shawn, you are wearing that Chastity Device because you are a member of the Minkii Team and have already given yourself to Katy, Maya, Topanga and me. We own you now and forever. So, my Deal is: "We will unlock your Chastity Device for the rest of the time we are here, and we will let you remove your butt plug, but you will be our naked slave for the whole time. You will do everything we tell you to do." Riley didn't wait for Slave Shawn to think over the Deal, she just took off the necklace she always wore with all the Chastity Device Keys on it and unlocked his Chastity Device. She told him to go and remove his butt plug too. When he returned he sat on the sofa.

Riley then told Maya to come over to the sofa and lie down on her back. Maya did as she was told. Mistress Riley looked at Slave Shawn: "Now make your daughter have an awesome orgasm using your lips, tongue, and fingers in and on her pussy." He looked at Maya who told him: "Make love to me Dad. Make me orgasm into your mouth." He knelt and started to make love to his daughter as Mistress Riley sat on the sofa and watched.

He started by licking around her clean-shaven pussy, then putting his tongue into her pussy as far as he could. When Maya started to moan, he added one, then two, fingers and probed her vagina. He returned to licking her and using his tongue as she moaned louder and started to quiver.

It took twenty minutes of pleasure before Mistress Maya experienced her first awesome orgasm and covered her Dad's face and chest with her liquid. As she recovered, Mistress Riley licked all the liquid off Slave Shawn. When Mistress Maya had fully recovered, she told her Dad to repeat what he had just done, but this time with Mistress Riley. It took just fifteen minutes of pleasure for Mistress Riley to experience her first awesome orgasm.

Mistress Maya licked her clean and kissed her with passion. They both told Slave Shawn to go shower and sleep well for tomorrow was going to be an awesome orgasm day.

The next day Maya and Riley were preparing breakfast, wearing their Satin Silk Short Robes, when Slave Shawn came out to the kitchen wearing a robe. Mistress Riley looked at him: "No, no, no… You are our naked slave. Take off the robe." Slave Shawn did what he was told and took off the robe and stood naked before his two Mistresses. Mistress Maya commented: "Now that's better."

Mistress Riley told him to sit down at the table and brought him a plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. Orange juice was already at the place settings. Maya brought over a plate for Riley and her. They all enjoyed a good breakfast. After breakfast, they cleared the table and cleaned the kitchen while Slave Shawn sat and watched. When they were done in the kitchen they all went and sat on the sofa.

Mistress Maya looked at her Dad: "Slave Shawn, come here and kneel before us." He did as he was told. Mistress Maya reversed her position so that her butt was facing Slave Shawn and she leaned against the back of the sofa. Mistress Riley told him: "Slave Shawn, rim your Mistress Maya. Make her moan with pleasure." Slave Shawn immediately moved his face to Mistress Maya's butt and started licking it. He then used his tongue on her asshole. She started to moan with pleasure. While he was doing what he was told to do, Mistress Riley started to stroke his penis and make it hard to its full seven inches. When she heard the moaning, Mistress Riley told him: "Slave Shawn, peg your Mistress Maya's ass. Slave Shawn stood up and positioned his penis on her asshole, then slowly moved it into her asshole and deep as it would go. Mistress Maya's moans grew louder, and she started to sway her ass as she experienced another awesome orgasm. When she recovered, she told her Dad to repeat what he did on Mistress Riley. He did what he was told.

When Mistress Riley recovered, Mistress Maya told Slave Shawn: "We are going to take a shower now. You do the same. This morning we are all going to take a swim in the lake and improve our tans." Everyone went to take their showers. Maya and Riley showered together and dressed in their bikinis and sandals. When they came back into the living area, Slave Shawn was standing near the front door naked, holding a bottle of champagne and three flutes. They all went to the beach area and went swimming and enjoyed their champagne as they worked on their tans. The ladies decided they wanted no tan lines at all and stripped completely, as they noticed Slave Shawn started to get an erection looking at them.

Riley looked at Maya: "May I?" Maya kissed her: "Of course you may." Mistress Riley went to Slave Shawn and pushed him to lie down on the lounger. She started to stroke his penis to be sure he was fully erect, then she straddled him and lower herself onto his penis, taking in all seven inches. He looked over to his daughter for consent. She nodded Yes: "Make your niece experience another orgasm." He did what he was told as Mistress Riley rode him hard. And twenty minutes later she had an awesome orgasm.

Maya came over to them and licked Riley clean. She then licked her Dad clean and started to suck him to another full erection. When she determined he was ready, she straddled him and lowered herself on him and took in all seven inches too. It took her only ten minutes to experience another awesome orgasm. Riley licked her clean. And licked Slave Shawn clean too. They all returned to get an overall tan.

When they all got hungry, they came into the kitchen and the ladies prepared lunch. After lunch, Mistress Riley told him: "Slave Shawn clear the table, clean the kitchen and go take a nap. You are going to need your strength for tonight's game." He did what he was told, as his Mistresses went to their bedroom where they took a nap also.

They all slept through the afternoon, having gotten their sexual exercise in the warm sun during the morning. Riley was awakened by Maya gently licking her pussy. When Maya realized Riley was awake, she looked into Riley's eyes: "Join me!" Riley smiled and moved around on the bed, so she was on top with her mouth on Maya's pussy too. They continued to lick, suck, and finger each other until they both had an awesome orgasm. Riley moved back and got into the spoon position with Maya and they slept some more.

Shawn had awakened and started to prepare their dinner. He had become a good cook with Katy teaching him. And he, in fact, was preparing most of the dinners for Katy when she returned each night from managing Topanga's. He stayed naked while he cooked and set the table. When he heard that the ladies were awake, he poured the champagne and placed the food on the table. The ladies came to the table wearing their Satin Silk Short Robes: "Wow! You made dinner! It smells delicious and you even poured champagne. We love you!" He blushed and served the food.

After dinner, he cleared the table and cleaned the kitchen while his Mistresses sat on the sofa watching him while drinking more champagne. When he finished, he came over to them and kneeled before them: "Mistresses, what game are we going to play tonight?" Mistress Maya answered him by kissing him: "We are not going to play a game tonight; we already have you naked." Mistress Riley continued: "But we'll have a fun activity tonight. Just stay right there and we will be back shortly. They got up and went to their bedroom where they each put on a twelve-inch strapon dildo. Then went back out to the living area. Maya spoke: "Slave Shawn, get up on the sofa, with your eyes closed and your ass facing out toward the kitchen." He did what he was told. Mistress Riley got behind him and started to lick his butt cheeks. Then tongued his asshole. And finally moved her strapon into his ass. At first, he stiffened, then started to moan. Mistress Riley fucked his ass for five minutes, causing more moans. Then she pulled out and Mistress Maya replaced her and fucked her Dad's ass more as his moans got louder.

Mistress Riley positioned herself on her back on the sofa with her strapon dildo sticking straight up. She then told him to open his eyes and move so that he could suck her dildo while Mistress Maya moved behind him and continued to fuck his ass. He immediately moved and started to suck the dildo. They stayed in that position for fifteen minutes. Then Mistress Maya pulled out and moved away. Mistress Riley moved away also and let him collapse on the sofa, still moaning.

When Mistress Riley got off the sofa, Mistress Maya told her: "Assume the position Mistress!" Mistress Riley immediately put her head on her crossed arms and stuck her ass in the air. Mistress Maya then starting to peg her wife's ass, and heard pleasure moaning from her wife. After ten minutes, they switched places and Mistress Riley began pegging her wife. And she heard soft moaning too.

They both stopped and went to shower together, then got into their bed, kissed each other, and fell asleep. They left Slave Shawn asleep on the sofa.

_This Story Is A Requested Present For k-1992._


End file.
